


alright

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [42]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy comforts Cameron when Chase falls ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alright

Her hand shakes as she moves the syringe toward the IV line. Another hand slides over hers, steadying her and she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She glances back to see Cuddy over her shoulder. The older woman gives her a reassuring smile.

She presses the needle into the stopper and depresses the plunger, watching the yellow medicine swirl into the clear saline. Chase's face remains pale and he doesn't change. They may not be together anymore, but a part of her will always care for him. Cameron will wait.

Cuddy is watching her closely when Cameron turns and meets the Dean's eyes. Before she really realizes what is happening, half her clothes are off and her tongue is buried in Cuddy's throat. She goes with it and takes what comfort she can. Later, when she's putting her clothes back on, she wonders what it means. She's never known Cuddy to comfort anyone, let alone to this extent.

She thinks she finds her answer in the private smiles and soft touches that continue.


End file.
